


When Destiny Calls

by NekoBeats



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoBeats/pseuds/NekoBeats
Summary: Life was as normal as could be for the life of teenage saiyan, Son Gohan. That is, until he meets a strange girl who's after the Dragon Balls. Who is this mysterious girl? Why is she after the Dragon Balls and will she go against everything she believes in to save herself and her race? (GhxV fic) *MAJOR AU*





	

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z

\-----------------------------------

With the ring of the loud bell, students of Orange Star High filled the halls. They were all relieved the school year was finally over, and this was no exception for seventeen year old Son Gohan and his two friends, Erasa and Sharpener. The young saiyan followed in tow of the blond couple, paying no mind to their conversation as the summer heat engulfed them. 

Erasa groaned, “It’s so hot today, how about we get ice cream?” she turned to ask the two boys, stopping them in their tracks just feet outside the school. Before Gohan could respond, Sharpener groaned as well, his hair appearing even more greasy and slicked due to the heat than usual. “Oh please, Erasa, you know brains, he probably can’t wait to start the summer homework.”

The teen lived a busier life than most others his age, juggling homework, family responsibilities, and most importantly, protecting Satan City as none other than the Great Saiyaman. But of course, even his best friends couldn’t know that last part, which always seemed to prevent them from hanging out. The young saiyan nervously laughed off the blonde male’s comment, knowing well he had a right to it. That is, until Erasa came to his rescue once again.

“Quit it, Sharpie! You know Gohan puts his work and family first and I don’t blame him!” she scolded, grabbing onto Gohan’s arm. “Besides, it’s hard for a girl to find smart and cute guys nowadays so Gohan’s like, a dream! It’s no wonder all of the girls at school are all over him.” A nervous blush covered the young saiyan’s face, while Sharpener’s eyes bulged at his girlfriend’s comment. 

“E-erasa…” Gohan squeaked before being pushed over by a now angry, red faced Sharpener. 

“Get off my girl, nerd boy!” he yelled, putting his arm around Erasa who starred on blankly just as her demi saiyan friend. 

Erasa giggled, “Don’t get jealous, Sharpie, you know it’s you I love” she stated, placing a kiss on her boyfriend’s cheek. Sharpener smirked in triumph at Gohan, who finished brushing himself off. Erasa was right though, all of the girls at Orange Star High constantly fangirled over Gohan, and he knew that. Girls practically threw themselves at him every chance they got. Gohan shuddered as the memories of an air headed red head named Angela came to mind. Although many of the girls at his school were pretty, none of them seemed to catch his eye. He didn’t think too much about it though. The young saiyan’s train of thought ended as his bubbly friend’s voice sounded.

“So, Gohan, can you come get ice cream with us?” she asked. 

Gohan pondered for a second, “Well, I don’t have to watch my brother today,” ‘and there seems to be no crime right now, so there’s no need for Saiyaman,’ he finished in his head. The teen smiled at his friend, “I guess I can!” 

The trio made their way to the nearest ice cream parlor, it seemed Saiyaman’s hard work had paid off. For once, everything was peaceful in Satan city. People of all ages were out enjoying the day, not a worry on their minds. Just a block away from the ice cream shop the three friends stopped in surprise at the long line going from outside the shop all of way to the end of the block. 

Sharpener groaned, “this is great, it’s the hottest day yet and we have to wait an hour outside for ice cream. Maybe we should just-” 

“But Sharpie I really want ice cream!” Erasa pleaded, shooting her boyfriend her famous pouty face that no one could resist. Sharpener let out another groan, agreeing to wait in the long line.

“Cheer up, Sharpener, we’ll be inside before you know it” Gohan stated, trying to lighten the mood. A half hour passed and the teens had barely made any progress. Gohan began to doubt his own words, getting more bored and hot by the second, it seemed the line would never move. 

“Hey! Watch where you’re going!” one of the men passing the line cried, having been accidentally pushed over. The trio turned their heads at the scene. On the ground was a middle aged balding business man, staring up angrily at a stoic sapphire eyed girl. She looked no older than eighteen, with short spiky hair, wearing biker shorts, and an oversize white tank top on top of a pink t-shirt. Without a word, the girl simply began on her way again, not even bothering to help the man. Muttered words of hate swept over the line, all saying how rude she was.

Erasa crossed her arms, “who does she think she is? She’s not even from here and she has the nerve to not even apologize.” Gohan averted his eyes from the scene and to the blonde girl. 

“How do you know she’s not from here?”

Sharpener scoffed, “Erasa knows every teen in the city, nerd boy. She must be a tourist or something. Who knows, maybe she’s from the mountains like you and doesn’t know how to act in civilization” he laughed, only to be slapped on the arm by his girlfriend. Gohan ignored his comment, and soon zoned out of the couple’s conversation as Erasa started to comment on the girl’s attire. For some reason, he couldn’t get his mind off of her, even though they had no direct interaction there was something about the girl that seemed odd. He just couldn’t figure out what it was.

Another half hour passed before suddenly, flashing lights and sirens filled the station, catching the young saiyan’s attention. ‘Looks like Saiyaman will be making an appearance today after all…’

“Uh, hey guys, I’m going to go look for a bathroom, I really have to go. I’ll be back in a minute!” Before the two could protest, their friend was gone.

“Braaains!” Sharpener’s fuming voice sounded, causing everyone around him in line to cover their ears, which was now right outside the ice cream parlor.

Dashing to the nearest ally, Gohan made a mental note to apologize to his friends later before changing into Saiyaman. It wasn’t hard for the saiyan to locate the scene of the crime. Hundreds of citizens and police officers stood around the outside of one of the largest jewelry stores in Satan city. Landing at the front lines, cheers and sounds of relief could be heard from the onlooking crowd. All except from the mysterious blue eyed girl, who only looked on in curiosity. 

“Saiyaman! Thank goodness you’re here, there’s a gang holding up the store and they’ve got hostages” the police chief informed. 

Gohan nodded at the man before responding in his fake super hero voice, “not to worry, sir, I’ll get this cleaned up in a jiffy!” 

Members of the gang laughed from the entrance, holding various guns and missile launchers, “Well looky here, boys, if it isn’t Saiyaman, here to entertain us with his stupid poses once again.” 

Gohan’s mouth twitched, “And this will be the last time, evil doer! Because I am Saiyaman, savior of the city! Surrender now or I will have to use force!” he proclaimed with a variety of Ginyu-like poses. 

“What a joke. Blast em’ boys!” the boss commanded. The crowd screamed in fear, as Saiyaman rushed towards the crooks, catching and dodging various bullets. Before they knew it, a group of the gang members were face to face with Saiyaman, who promptly knocked them out with a slick hit on the back of their necks before they could wet their pants any more. 

The gang boss grit his teeth in anger, there was no way Saiyaman was going to get him this time. He grabbed the bags of jewelry from his nearest subordinates and ran to the gang’s truck, located right outside of the store. Little did he know, a small, orange ball with four red stars fell out of his pocket. It wasn’t exactly jewelry, but it looked pretty valuable, and he was planning on keeping it for himself. 

“Boss, wait for us!” one of the scrawny gang members yelled. Saiyaman internally scolded himself, he was so caught up in the subordinates he hadn’t been paying any attention to the boss. The sapphire eyed girl gasped at the sight of the ball, as well as the boss who was now running back to it, not wanting to lose his favorite find. Saiyaman watched in surprise as the scene unfolded in front of him. The girl vanished and reappeared in front of the ball, picking it up and dodging the oncoming bullets from the boss’ hand gun. All out of bullets, he began to panic and ran back into the vehicle, speeding away while the girl ran the opposite way with her new found treasure. Acting on instinct, Saiyaman destroyed the rest of the gang’s weapons before vanishing and reappearing in front of the boss’ truck, punching the front and making it come to a stop. Knowing the crooks would be easy for the police to arrest, he went on to his next task, getting the dragon ball from the mysterious girl. Speeding off, cheers from the large crowd echoed behind him.

He looked around hastily, ‘Geez, that girl is fast’ he thought before flying up and finally spotting her in the middle of a long alleyway. ‘Bingo’, the young saiyan appeared right in front of her, causing her to stop dead in her tracks. “Who are you and what do you need that dragon ball for?” he questioned, seriousness clear in his voice at the possible enemy.

The girl narrowed her eyes, sending a glare that would put Vegeta’s to shame, “None of that is your business.” Gohan’s eyes lingered on the teenage girl, trying to figure out more about her and how to deal with the situation the best he could. Gohan’s eyes widened beneath his visor, ‘Impossible…’ 

“You… you don’t have a ki” he stated in shock. The girl’s eyes narrowed further in anger before she sent a punch to the young saiyan’s face. Without even thinking, Gohan blocked the hit and retorted with one of his own, sending the teen flying into the wall of the alley. “Hand over the dragon ball, android.” Gohan commanded, glaring at the girl with anger dripping from his voice. He was determined not to let history repeat itself. 

The girl coughed as the dust and debris of the wall subsided, “A-android…?” she questioned. She had heard of robots and such before but, why would he think she was one? Did they have robots that looked like her on Earth? Gohan took another moment to examine the girl who was now regaining her balance. ‘What’s that on her wrist…?’ he questioned internally before hearing her voice sound once again. “I don’t know what an android is… but if you want this you’re going to have to go through me!” With that, her scream filled the air along with a flash. 

Gohan couldn’t believe his eyes. ‘She...she’s a super saiyan..!’ The two pairs of eyes remained locked on each other; one still a deep onyx while the others a bright teal. The golden shine of the super saiyan transformation receded, but the girl’s now slightly more spiked hair remained bright. 

‘Unbelievable’, he stared; practically mesmerised by the girl. Before Gohan could once again process what was going on, an array of key blasts were shot. ‘Shit’ he swore to himself, bringing his arms up to block the attack. Slipping into super saiyan, the teen glanced around hastily as the smoke from the blasts subsided. She was gone. 

The young saiyan grit his teeth, “dammit, that hurt..” he groaned, still recovering from the harsh stinging in his arms. The cloth of his Saiyaman outfit was also destroyed on the arms, only tattered ends of it remained. Gohan sighed, “well, I was going to go talk to Vegeta about this anyways, might as well ask Bulma to fix this.” Still as Saiyaman, Gohan lowered back to his base form and made his way to Capsule Corps, keeping an eye out for the girl only to see no signs. Landing a couple of blocks away he changed out of Saiyaman before going into Capsule Corps. No matter how many times he had been there, the large maze like house always seemed to confuse him as he made his way through the long hallways. 

“Hey, Gohan!” a voice sounded. The teen turned around to see a certain lavender haired seven year old. 

“Hey, Trunks! Do you know where your mom is? My Saiyaman outfit kind of got messed up,” he stated, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“She’s in the lab but, Gohan, why would you want to fix it…?” he asked. Since day one Trunks never did like that outfit. He didn’t understand why Gohan and Goten liked it so much, to him it looked plain stupid. Gohan, however, was shocked at the child’s question. 

“What do you mean?! Saiyaman is amazing, he’s the savior of Satan city and at the pediment of style! Of course I want it fixed. Anyways, see you later, Trunks!” he ended, making his way to Bulma’s lab while the boy looked on in disbelief. 

“Hey, Bulma!” the young saiyan called out to find the scientist working on her latest project. 

Bulma swiveled around in her seat to face the teen, “hey, Gohan! What brings you here?” she asked, taking a sip of her drink. 

“My Saiyaman outfit is ruined, I was wondering if you could fix it up for me” he stated.

The scientist practically choked, “that’s impossible! I made it to be practically indestructible, nothing could have broke even a stitch of it!” she proclaimed, jumping out of her seat. She walked towards the teen, “let me see it.” 

Abiding her orders, the demi saiyan handed her the watch. Bulma looked pressed the button and examined the cloth in shock, moving it around in her hands, “how did this happen?!” 

Gohan’s face became serious, “that’s also what I came to talk to Vegeta about, it seems there’s another super saiyan on Earth, and something tells me she’s not from here either.”

“What?! No way, I thought Vegeta was the only full blooded saiyan left!” 

Gohan shook his head, “I guess not, I-”

“What about me being the only full blooded one left, woman?” The two turned to see Vegeta standing cross armed in the doorway. 

“Gohan says there’s another saiyan on Earth.” Bulma informed, ignoring the prince’s usual attitude. Vegeta grew intrigued as he turned to the teen, “oh really?”

Gohan nodded, “it was strange though, Vegeta. I couldn’t sense her ki and thought she was an android at first, then she turned super saiyan. But, what more or less threw me off was her blue eyes…” he responded, trailing off, the teen suddenly found interest in the tile floor. Those eyes… he couldn’t get them out of his mind. They were like a drug. ‘Come on Gohan, this is serious, snap out of it…!’ he scolded himself.

Meanwhile, the prince’s eyes widened in shock. Could it be…? No. Impossible. “Don’t be stupid, boy, they had to be black. There has only been one full blooded saiyan in history with blue eyes and she’s dead” he objected. 

“But, Vegeta, I swea-”

“Get your head out of your ass, boy. The heat must have gotten to you. End of discussion.” With that, Vegeta stormed out and towards the gravity chamber. ‘Damn brat. Blabbering about a blue eyed saiyan…’ 

The lab filled with silence as Vegeta’s response echoed through their thoughts. It wasn’t like Vegeta to burst out that easily. It was no matter to Gohan though, he knew what he saw; and now, Vegeta confirmed that it is possible for a full blooded saiyan to have blue eyes. However, another issue still stood. The demi saiyan turned to the older woman, “that wasn’t all of it though, Bulma.” he stated, breaking the silence. “She was after a dragon ball.” 

The older woman’s eyebrows furrowed together as she let out a disgusted groan. “Why do aliens constantly find the need to come to our planet and steal our dragon balls? I can only imagine what she might want to do with them, did she say anything about it?” she questioned urgently.

Gohan shook his head and let out a small chuckle, “She said it was none of my business, whatever that means. But, for some reason… I keep getting the feeling that she’s not actually evil.” ‘Or maybe it’s just that stupid feeling I keep getting inside that’s getting in the way..’ The teenager just didn’t get it. So what if the girl is a saiyan? It shouldn’t be having this effect on him, right? No, it had to be more than that.

Bulma watched the teen carefully. It wasn’t like him to get all worked up over something that wasn’t an absolute threat to humanity. She raised an eyebrow, what was he thinking? “Well, I suppose as long as she doesn’t harm anyone then she’s not a threat. Besides, she needs all seven dragon balls to make a wish and I have one and so do you, right?” she explained to the teen with a smile. Gohan nodded, a feeling of relief washed over the teen. “I guess you’re right. Besides, there’s no doubt Dende will be looking over Earth and let us know if she does anything. Thanks, Bulma.” 

The bluenette stood and placed a hand on the teen’s shoulder, “no problem, kiddo. Remember, it’s summer so try to relax!” she ended with a smile. “If I were you I would start heading home before your mother starts worrying.” 

Gohan glanced at the clock on the white wall, “oh man, you’re right! Mom’s going to kill me if I don’t get home before dark.” The young saiyan rushed to the door, almost forgetting his manners. “Oh, and thanks again, Bulma! See you soon!” he ended before rushing out once again. Bulma couldn’t help but continue smiling at the teen, turning back to her work. It was crazy how much he had grown over the years. It felt as if it was just yesterday when she met him at Kami’s island thirteen years prior. 

With a stunning sunset as a backdrop, Gohan flew home at a breakneck pace. There was simply too much on his mind for him to even admire the scenery as he usually did, and it wasn’t the possible frying pan to the head he could receive when he arrived home. It was not only the female saiyan from earlier, but also Vegeta’s reaction to it. It was strange to him how defensive the prince automatically became. Not to mention, it was still a mystery how she found out about the dragon balls. He really hoped she would not turn out to be an enemy. 

Minutes more passed before his family’s small home appeared in the distance. Landing down, the teen opened the door only to be greeted by his younger brother, which also included being knocked over. No matter how many days passed with the same greeting, it always somehow surprised the teen. It was also astounding at how much more powerful the six year old became each and every day. What kind of training does he do?

“Big brother, you’re back!” the boy exclaimed, perched on top of Gohan’s chest. “What took you so long?”

“Hey, Goten, I-”

“That’s exactly what I should be asking, Goten. So Gohan what took you so long!?” Chi-Chi interrupted, her calm words increasing in volume until ending in a full blow scream. The two demi saiyans quickly covered their ears, which were now ringing. 

“I’m sorry mom, my Saiyaman outfit was ruined and I had to go to Bulma’s to get it fixed!” he earnestly proclaimed, choosing his words carefully in fear of his mother’s deadly frying pan which seemed to make its way to his head nevertheless. One would think after facing countless, deadly battles with powerful villains along the lines of Frieza or Cell that a mere cooking device wouldn’t be enough to faze the young saiyan, but, there he was, now clutching his head on the wood floor of their home. 

Back and forth, Chi-Chi lightly swung the frying pan in her hand. “Fine, you only get one hit this time, mister, but call me next time and don’t let it happen again!” she yelled. The young saiyan didn’t dare look up until the woman’s footsteps were out of the room. When they finally were, the teen raised his head and let out a drawn out sigh. Sometimes, he couldn’t understand why his mother was so harsh on him, and neither did the rest of the Z gang. He had grown up to be exactly what she wanted, much to Vegeta’s displeasure. In the seven years of peace after Cell, the teen failed to keep up with his training, and grew “soft”, as the prince put it. 

“Are you okay, Gohan?” 

The older saiyan turned to the miniature version of his father and softly smiled. “Of course, squirt, mom was just worried,” he reassured. The young boy’s concerned expression melted away immediately. As long as his big brother was well enough so they could perform their nightly ritual, he was happy. 

“Gohan, Goten, dinner’s ready!”

He pouted, “but mommy, me and Gohan always play superheros before dinner!” It was true, they couldn’t possibly eat before then, could they? Finally standing up, Gohan placed a hand on his younger brother’s head and lightly ruffled his hair. 

“Don’t worry, Goten, I promise we’ll play after dinner” he informed. Goten once again, instantly lit up. Before the teen could say another word, the child had already stormed into the kitchen. Gohan shook his head with a small chuckle and went on to join his family. 

\--------------------------

Hours passed and the surrounding forest of the 439 mountain district was nearly pitch black. Without the moon, the only source of light came from the billions of stars above. Oh, how she missed seeing a moon… it didn’t matter which to her, she had seen many of course. However, she shuddered at the thought of never seeing one during who knows how long she would be on Earth.

It wasn’t long after wandering in the dark forest when she came across the small cave opening she had soon been accustomed to. Dragging a large fish behind her the girl entered her temporary home. It was barren, all except for a small stack of wood in the middle of the cave. The teen pointed at the raw material, promptly sending a small beam of ki to ignite it. 

The soft flame’s shadow licked the walls of the cave. The female sighed, her brown monkey-like tail unwinding from her waist to join her shadow on the wall. Sitting before the fire, it wasn’t long until the abnormally large fish had been cooked and devoured by the hungry saiyan. It was her first filling meal in days, after all, despite living on Earth for a couple months now she was still trying to figure out what options she had for food. In other words, what was safe to eat and what was not. She had a serious task at hand with grave stakes… what would her mother think if she died from a poisonous fruit as opposed to battle? 

‘Oh mom…’

The raven haired girl clenched her fists in her lap. One by one, drops of water fell to the earth she was sitting on. She grit her teeth and fists, half in anger, half in pain. ‘If only I was strong enough…’ 

It wasn’t like a saiyan to show their emotions. From a young age, members of the race are taught never to show any sign of weakness. 

‘Pathetic’ 

She cursed herself as the tears ran faster down her now red cheeks. That’s right… what would her mother think? Or her father, if he were still around at the time of the tragedy. It didn’t matter how alone she felt, how many days she needed to search, how many battles she needed to fight. 

Images of carnage from the past four years flashed in her mind. She couldn’t help but stand abruptly, feeling her power course through her veins just as before when she encountered the strange human earlier that day. Her sapphire eyes flashed a bright turquoise while small bursts of electricity from the power meeting the humidity of the summer night began to circle around her. With each passing second her power grew. It wasn’t long until the flame was blown away, its light being replaced by the gold glow of a legendary super saiyan. Without thinking, the girl’s fist struck through the side of the cave, creating a large gaping hole. She carefully pulled her arm out of the rock. 

‘You’ll pay for this you bastard…’ 

She examined the device on her wrist. The reason why her race was gone, why her mother was dead, why she was on this god-forsaken planet, why the damn Earthling thought she was an android. It was all because of him. 

The super saiyan turned to face the front of the cave. Her treasure laid before her. The relic that would reclaim everything she held dear; yet, would it cause her to abandon everything she believed in? Everything her mother worked for… gone?

She shook her head, ‘No.’ 

The young saiyan made her way to the orange ball, slowly reaching down to grasp it carefully in her hands as if it would break if she mishandled it in even the slightest of ways. At first she thought the whole story of the legendary eternal dragon was just a myth created so he could have an excuse to drop her on this mudball. Yet, here one of the seven treasures was, grasped in her trembling hand. 

Was it, happiness? That the hope she spared at the thought of seeing her mother once more was right in her hand. 

Was it, fear? That she was that much closer to once again facing the menacing tyrant.

She smirked. No. Definitely not that. This time, she would be prepared to take him on and win. 

It was pride. 

 

\------------------------

Thank you for reading! ^^ Please R/R! Constructive criticism is encouraged, let me know what you think! Until next time!


End file.
